La Orden de la Rosa
by Catch Batter Stopper 666
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repente despertaras en un extraño lugar sin recordar nada? ¿Sí todos tus recuerdos mezclados se encontraran y no supieras la realidad que vives? Eso es lo que descubrirás, cuando veas más dentro de tí, de tus recuerdos. Sobre todo, mantente con vida siguiendo siempre la Aristocracia y La Orden de la Rosa. Multi Chapter/Casi Crossover no aclarado Xd
Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia basada en la idea de un videojuego poco conocido pero bastante genial e interesante, cuyo nombre es cómo el del fic. La idea es base y la verdad es que sólo tomé un poco de la historia, mucho es sacado de mi imaginación.

Los personajes serán del respectivo juego y de K-ON!

Pero aclarando que se basarán más en combinación. La idea NO ES IGUAL AL JUEGO, repito NO ES IGUAL.

Solo tomé parte del ambiente, algunos datos de la historia y algunos personajes de ella. Es cómo crossover mal planteado XDDDD

NOTAS:

-Ni la historia del videojuego ni la de K-ON me pertenecen, todo a sus creadores.

-Este fic contiene actos, menciones, palabras y bastantes cosas, no tan explícitas y fuertes, pero las contienen.

-Fic posiblemente bastante largo.

* * *

" **La Orden de la Rosa"**

 _ **Capítulo 1: El extraño suceso**_

Tengo una sensación… Una extraña sensación.

Por algún motivo no puedo recordar mucho de mí infancia, y eso que mí edad no es muy avanzada.

Actualmente tengo 17 años, cumplidos hace pocos meses. Y mí nombre es Ritsu Tainaka, cambiado a Ritsu Saavard. Algo extraño, pero cambió gracias a unos registros, pues actualmente vivo en Inglaterra, y mi nacimiento fue en Japón... o algo así. No recuerdo bien.

Mí extraña sensación siempre me lleva a lo mismo, terminar sin saber que pasa, y siempre tener el mismo vago sentimiento de mí falta de memoria… ¿Acaso eso significa algo?

Viajé desde un gran pueblo de Londres hasta uno no tan conocido, en un viejo y vago camión solitario, donde solo yo y una figura, que por la escasa luz no se aprecia, estamos en dicho transporte.

Dormida yo me quedé, cuando el lento traslado me arrullaba sin cesar. En mi sueño envuelta me encontré y nuevamente me perdí.

Pequeñas luces resplandecientes, rodeados de pequeños y ligeros recuerdos veía, una sombra, un lugar, una pequeña niña, yo de pequeña, unos largos y rubios cabellos. Un hermoso jardín de rosas…

Desperté de golpe, el camión pasó por un mal camino y mi cabeza topó contra un vidrio, sobando el sector estaba y una voz de niño se escuchaba…

" _Érase una vez, un pequeña niña… Su amiga, la Princesa de la Rosa roja, estaba siempre a su lado. Un día su papá y su mamá murieron repentinamente y la niña fue enviada… a una casa extraña"_

Adormilada aún estaba, escuchando la voz de esa figura que ahora era claro que era de un niño, aturdida por el golpe y aún con pesadez y sueño, no noté la presencia del pequeño, que ahora estaba frente a mí:

-Ritsu, Ritsu… ¿Terminarías de leer el cuento por mí?

Mis ojos ahora lo miraban, la luna se reflejaba y la luz que nuevamente funcionaba en dicho transporte, me dejaron ver claramente al pequeño , con ese cabello negro, esas ropas muy de época y esa mirada baja, concentrado en el libro de cuentos que estaba viejo y algo delgado.

Instintivamente lo tomé y aún confundida abrí el libro en la página donde el pulgar del niño dentro estaba, encontrándome con una sorpresa.

El libro en blanco estaba.

Esas hojas viejas y algo amarillentas, delgadas y sucias. ¿Eso era broma?

Anonadada miré al pequeño, que con la cabeza baja continuaba, a punto de reclamarle estaba, pero el camión llego a la parada.

El niño corrió, y casi inmediato se encontraba bajando del camión.

-Eh… ¡Espera! /Gritando dije, mirando a través del empañado espejo, perdiendo visibilidad/ ¡Espera!

Me levanté del asiento y corrí hasta bajar de igual manera del viejo camión, viendo como el pequeño corrió por un camino obscuro y solitario. Vi el libro en mis manos y antes de reaccionar el camión cerró las puertas y asustada, entre la decisión de seguir al niño o intentar detener el transporte que retomando el camino estaba, no pude hacer nada y sin dudar corrí hacia donde el niño se fue.

Mi pantalón viejo de color café grisáceo se llenaba de la tierra que levantaban mis viejos zapatos de vestir, mi cabello que ni corto ni largo lo tenía, se movía de un lado a otro. No sabía a dónde fue el niño.

No supe nada más, cuando una cegadora luz me encontré, a mí lado derecho iluminó en cuestión de segundos, mis ojos sorprendidos y mis manos apretando dicho libro, no supe lo que vino, porque inconsciente yo quedé.

Y allí es donde yo supe, que el extraño suceso comenzó.

* * *

Buenas, después de casi dos o un año, de inactividad regreso con esto, me gustaría publicarlo en otro lugar, pero me gusta esta idea, so... ya lo verán.

La trama no se explica mucho pero tendremos que acompañar a nuestra protagonista a través de los sucesos extraños, que le ayudarán a descubrir que pasó en su niñez y porque, regresó al pasado... o más bien siguió el presente.

Dejen sus opiniones por favor, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, la verdad.

Así que... no olviden seguir o cómo gusten, me despido, buenas noches uwu


End file.
